wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Orc
Orcs are the main NPC in Wilds.io. Different kinds of Orcs wields different kinds of weapons, including an axe, a hammer, a bow, two small axes, or the ultimate Golden Axe. They fight similar to the Player and can kick, defend with their shield and was added during the Survival Update. They are similar to the player in appearance, but have green skin, and red clothes. Killing them is one of the only ways for players to get keys. There are 5 different classes of orc: warrior, archer, tank, berserker, and leader. Behavior Orcs spawn around campfires in the winter survival mode. They will stay loosely gathered around the fire until approached by a player. They will then attack the players, with different attacks depending on which class they are. Orcs have different AI than the traditional bots. Additionally, each orc class has slightly different behavior when fighting, they attack barbarians on site. For more info, scroll down to the Orc Classes section on this page. Orcs have very specific drops: they will always drop at least one key, as well as wood. They will also rarely drop the weapon they are holding (berserkers will drop dual wielding axes). Tank orcs will also always drop armor. Orcs will also drop bones, similar to players. Orcs can pick up items and use them. Healing potions they pick up will be used automatically when they reach low health, just like when players have them. Orcs will also throw knives, and use other weapons they can pick up. They won't try to pick up these items, though, and will only collect any items they happen to walk through when approaching the player. Orc Classes Orc Warriors They wield axes like the Orc Leader but unlike the leader, it is a regular axe. They cannot drop their axe like other Orcs. Orc Tank They wield a hammer and are the only orc other than the leader who uses and drops armor. They have the same health as the archers, however their armor makes them well protected from blows by the player. Orc Berserker This Orc is most likely inspired by the old Berserker class that was a playable class in the early days of wilds.io. Like the berserker class, it dual wields two small axes. Unlike the others, this orc can throw a knife with good accuracy but don't use armor and they have the most health out of all the orcs with the exception of the leader. They do not have a shield. They have a 10% chance to drop their dual wielding axes. Orc Archers They have to lowest health but they keep their distance shooting arrows toward the player. They have a chance to drop their bows upon death which is also a 10% chance and do not spawn with armor. Orc Leaders Orc Leaders spawn with other Orcs. They are the only creature that wields and drops the rare golden axe, 10% chance of dropping. and is a combination of the warrior and tank orcs. They are pretty easy to spot as they always spawn with a golden axe, are bigger than normal orcs, and wear armor. The amount of health and armor makes this orc dangerous. You cannot roll into him because of his size and he will automatically kick, along with a "Haha" emote. Category:Creatures